


Uma outra vida

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Lamento, Kei. Eu... prometo-te que não vou perder-te, se vou encontrar-te numa outra vida.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Uma outra vida

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Uma outra vida**

Kei sentia-se como trancado num inferno de branco.

As paredes estavam brancas, o chão estava branco.

A pele de Kota também parecia mais pálida que o normal.

Apertou a sua mão entre as próprias, a jogar com os seus dedos, a acariciar a costa e a esforçar-se de sorrir-lhe, como se pudesse mesmo ignorar o ruído da máquina ao seu lado, como se pudesse ignorar o que tinha acontecido e o que ia acontecer em breve.

“Ko?” chamou-o em voz baixa, a forçar o seu sorriso quando o maior abriu os olhos.

“Kei...” murmurou Kota, a agarrar as suas mãos, a respirar a custo. “Porque estás aqui? Não quero que...” começou a dizer, mas o menor interrompeu-o.

“Não tenho nada de fazer. E quero estar aqui, Ko, eu...” deixou de falar, a sentir-se à beira das lágrimas.

Mas não queria chorar, tinha-se prometido de não fazê-lo, mas reprimir esse forte instinto de deixar-se ir ao choro estava a resultar mais difícil do que esperado.

Teria gostado de oferecer-lhe um pouco de conforto, dizer-lhe que tudo ia estar bem e que não havia nada de que preocupar-se, mas sabia de não estar convencido, de ser ele o primeiro que precisava o mesmo conforto, e que então ia ser inútil.

Tinha desmaiado um pouco depois do incidente.

As memórias estavam confundidas, mas recordava bem a sensação de vazio no peito a abrir os olhos e descobrir que Kota não estava com ele.

Era uma sensação que ainda não tinha ido, que ainda sentia pressionar contra o peito em vez do coração, e que agravava-se quando veia Kota deitado naquela cama de hospital, e esforçava-se de não pensar que ia ficar sozinho, agora.

“Kei?” chamou-o o maior. “Kei, diz-me algo. Não fiques em silêncio.” pediu, e o menor já não conteve-se e desatou a chorar, a baixar-se para beijar a mão de Yabu, a aperta-la contra a sua cara, a sentir a necessidade desse calor contra a pele.

“Amo-te, Ko. Amo-te.” disse-lhe, a continuar a chorar.

“Lamento, Kei. Eu... prometo-te que não vou perder-te, se vou encontrar-te numa outra vida.” murmurou o maior, a levar uma mão na sua cabeça, a acaricia-lo devagar, e Kei sentiu-se horrivelmente culpado, porque não era ele que tinha de estar consolado, porque era Kota que estava a ir-se, e...

“Vou ser eu a não deixar-te ir numa outra vida, Ko.” assegurou, e levantou a cabeça para ele, a ver como una chama fugaz nos seus olhos a ouvir as suas palavras, antes de voltar a fecha-los.

Kei ignorou o ruído da máquina, ignorou a evidência e continuou a chorar, a aferrar-se à mão de Kota, a tê-la contra si, a procurar o calor da sua pele até ainda estava lá.

Porque não ia deixa-lo ir. Tinha-lhe prometido isso, e agora queria manter a palavra.

Não iam perder-se, naquela vida.


End file.
